everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Waris Lugta
Waris Lugta is the daughter of the girl from the Somali fairy tale The Girl Without Legs. Info Name: Waris Lugta Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Girl Without Legs Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Gülizar Güzel Secret Heart's Desire: To keep my legs and travel around the world. My "Magic" Touch: I am a very good reader and I have an even better memory. Storybook Romance Status: I'm single. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm very shy, and I find it hard to make friends. Favorite Subject: Cross-Cultural Reference Class. I love learning about different locations and all their fairy tales. Least Favorite Subject: Debate. There's a lot of heated arguments in this class and it makes me rather nervous. Best Friend Forever After: Zardusht Zaharov, a fellow scholar, and Hasmik Mariamian, who knows about severed body parts. Character Appearance Waris is below average height, with brown skin, long black hair, and brown eyes. She wears a long blue and green dress with a bird pattern. On her head is a green headscarf. Personality Waris is quiet and reserved, and usually keeps to herself. She spends much of her time reading books. She also loves traveling and visiting exotic places. She is very honest and always tells the truth. She is also very religious and prays frequently. Biography Salaam alaykum! I'm Waris Lugta, daughter of the girl without legs. I will tell you the story. My mother was the daughter of a sultan, and he taught her the Koran. One day, he was going on a pilgrimage and had a priest care for her. He told the priest to continue the princess' education, but after the sultan left, the priest made advances towards the princess. She refused his advances and got rid of the ladder he ascended every day. The priest then sent a letter to the sultan telling awful lies about her. The sultan returned and ordered his slaves to slit her throat. The slaves took her out and cut off her legs. Despite her lack of legs, she managed to escape by crawling away while they were digging her grave. She found a safe home, and one day a prince came by. He fell in love with her and married her. She then bore two children. Her husband went away on pilgrimage, and one night, she dreamed that her legs grew back and two birds perched on them. The next morning, the exact same thing happened. She then took her children and went on a pilgrimage. She was reunited with her father and husband, and told them her story. The sultan slit the priest's throat and took back his daughter. Now that everything, life for my mother has gone back to normal. My grandfather still reigns as sultan. My mom and dad have had more children. I'm the seventh of eleven children (five boys and six girls). I have a very large family. Both of my parents have plenty of siblings too, and I have lots of cousins. We all live together in a palace located in the acacia woods of southern Somalia, thirty miles northeast of Mogadishu. I am a very quiet girl, and I keep to myself most of the time. I read a lot of books, and I spend much of my time indoors reading books in the palace library. I'm not much of an outdoors person. I like books since they're a gateway to another world, I'm also a practicing Muslim and I spend my time reading the Koran and teaching myself to memorize it. I have a very good memory, and I can remember just about anything. Like an elephant, I never forget. I go to Ever After High. I'm pretty new here (after all, it's my first year) and I'm just getting used to the place. There's lots of students, and some of them arae pretty loud. I don't like noise and I try to stay away from it. I am very shy and I often have trouble making friends, but I've found a few friends. What I especially like about this place is that they teach about fairy tales from other lands. I love learning about all the different lands of the fairy tale world. After all, fairy tales are pretty universal, and one fairy tale can have hundreds of variations. There is a catch to this school, though. We are supposed to repeat our parents' stories and achieve a happily ever after. I'm set to be the next girl in The Girl Without Legs. I don't like it at all, and I think living my story would be pretty torturous. I don't want to be lied to by someone who's supposed to be taking care of me, and I definitely don't want to have my legs cut off. I need my legs to get around, and getting them cut off would be extremely painful. I think I'd rather have something a little less violent. A quiet, peaceful life is what I need. Trivia *Waris' surname means "leg" in Somali. (Although generally Somalis do not use surnames, Waris' family uses one for the sake of convenience.) *Waris has a pet male African emerald cuckoo named Cilmi. *Waris' siblings are, from oldest to youngest: Xasan, Xasna, Cigaal, Leylo, Ugbaad, Geesi, Samatar, Cali, Nasteexo, and Xalwo. Xasan and Xasna are twins. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs II